crampfandomcom-20200214-history
Wayne Cramp
Wayne is Lucien's twin brother and is the main antagonist towards his brother. He is also one of the "funnier" characters. Personality Ben manning is a massive cunt and he loves touching brooklyns wet gammon. Wayne's defining traits are his recklessness, courage, and almost inhuman levels of insanity doing things that most would classify as mental and maybe even put him into a hospital (mental or otherwise) showing a demanding tendency of thrill seeking, such as turning his bed into an operational race car, convincing his dad to be a lion and he the tamer terrorizing the class and throwing the scene into chaos in the process. Something these can lead to delusions of grandeur to the point of gullibility, believing everything he sees or hears on TV. He even purchased a magic kit thinking that he could do real magic, only to lead his brother into another trap by pretending to be banished into another dimension. He also has an overactive imagination, thinking that Lucien's worms were being used to contact the Pumpkin underground, though he had used this later to contact Tony during the "Family wars". He also believes that Dirty-Joe goes into space to make scrap deals with aliens and did not hesitate to believe that "Keith" (an old arcade game suck atop a vacuum cleaner) had come to life or that Miss Hissy had an inflatable butt. Wayne may seem simply minded, needy, a crybaby, and a mommy's boy at first glance. But he is also (as hard it is to believe) a genius, when the subject is something he is interested in. He got an A+ on a test about explosions, and was capable of making his bed into a fully capable car, and even drove it onto the street. Another example of his mechanical expertise is when he made his room "Mom" proof, and made a handy-grabber out of spare parts from the junkyard. With hardly even basic training he has mastered complex skill sets such as welding, mass mummification, wrestling Kung-Fu, and car-construction from simply being self-taught. Wayne is also quite ruthless constantly leading his brother into traps and work, and he gets the upper hand, though sometimes they backfire. Other times however he anticipates such actions and outsmarts Lucien, using his weaknesses into skillfully layered traps such as tricking Lucien into sitting on his Man-Trap. Wayne is hyperactive mainly due to his high sugar diet. In fact when Wayne 'doesn't' have access to a constant supply of sugar his brain actually starts to shut down which seems to imply that Wayne's brain feeds on the constant sugar-supply and the adrenaline and testosterone that his diet invokes on his body. The withdrawal symptoms as noticed by Lucien will start with Wayne speaking in gibberish, hallucinating and/or just pass out. During his obsession with the video game he lack of brainpower without sugar is also shown when he actually had to be subscribed it so that his brain would keep functioning, and this episode's unique withdrawal showed him behaving and acting like the zombies he had been killing in-game and zombie-ishly demanded batteries. His diet may also affect some of his behavior as Lucien accused his attacking a tree of simply "Wayne being Wayne" which may imply that he is both allergic and addicted to his sugary supply. Wayne's underlining traits underneath these are his deviousness and manipulative traits that only shine through when using his "good-boy voice" to proclaim as such, but his deviousness slips through and show demented signs of psychopathic blood-lust and seems to enjoy violence simply for the sake of violence, tossing smaller children around, and even bullying them, but his main target is usually Lucien seldom attacking anyone else but Tony, so this could be attributed more to sibling rivalry than anything. However as other children are shown to be scared of him it may imply that he also bullies them, or that they are just put-off by his treatment towards his brother. His "good-boy" voice also arises whenever he wishes to extort favors from his family. Wayne's deviousness also shine through whenever an opportunity to make money arises resulting him in concocting extremely convoluted get-rich quick schemes that often have insane and comedic results from his attempts regardless of whether or not he actually succeeds. He sometimes uses this to get back at people when they wrong him. A rare moment of chivalry about Wayne is a hidden layer of sexism usually refusing to fight or hit girls (although Wendy is an exception to this for obvious reasons) forcing himself to cross-dress to "become a girl" and pose as an exchange student so that he could. However this extends to little more than a sexist ideology in the end as he has little if anything else of a sense of honor, backstabbing his previous deals such as the Parsen's thieving owl to the police when he was in danger of getting into trouble. His hyperactivity and high levels of intellect coupled with his demented levels of brainpower could also imply that Wayne has Attention Deficit Disorder, which are symptoms of ADD. The one thing that Wayne fears is his classmate and stalker, Wendy Winkle who's obsessions over his radical behavior and perverted moves towards him are a cause of great discomfort and alarm in the already demented child. However this is not entirely unjustified given that Wendy may be the only person in Swamp City who is more psychopathic than he is, and has been the cause of his kidnapping, torture, and has even built a spy tunnel underneath his house in the past. However their are instances where Wayne will overcome this fear for his own ends, usually against his brother, or when she bribes him with something that interests him. Another fear of his is the swamp, which is the one place that he is afraid to go. One of his more bizarre affinities is the use of the word "pants" when insulting someone, though he is actually terrible at spelling it (having spelled it P A N T C in one instance) and his main nickname for Lucien is "Girlpants" but various other instances he uses "Pants" as an impact as well. Abilities As stated above Wayne is quite capable at building and destroying stuff with ease or little brain power. As well as being a capable strategist leading his brother into traps, and in the Episode: Twin Toys he was capable of leading a "Search" for a lost toy. Wayne is also capable of physical feats surpassing his brother which are mostly physical. He can run long distances with ease, beat up Lucien easily, and he was also capable to learn Kung Fu quickly in Kung Fool, though Lucien was also capable of this. Also Wayne seems to be immune to pain of all kinds, from falling off his bike in while doing trike tricks, to much more life-threatening events such as falling down the stairs, only showing occasional discomfort or pain when he was slapped or punched in the face with a single "ow". He has also a tremendous amount of endurance and has a very quick recovery rate recovering from an injury that put him in a full-body cast within a day (although Wendy had actually kidnapped him and he claimed to be fine) In one episode it is hinted that the twins may have ESP. Appearence Wayne is a blue-skinned member of soap city, his unique skin colour is probably do to the soap-polluted air in the city, or the fact that the families who work for Has-Chem develop emunity to the toxins they use in their cleaning supply. He barely has any hair in a somewhat brushcut, wearing loosely fitting blue sweaters with a star in the middle and dirty trackpants with greese stains, that are just barely visible. Trivia * Despite not liking Nature, he is a capable recycler, and serial arsonist, Ironically Lucien is into nature and he posses none of these traits to help the earth, like his brother. *Wayne's middle name is revealed in The Great Lucioni and the only character with a middle name *In the opening Wayne was shown to have enjoyed being slapped by the doctor while his parents see this in horror, implying a masochistic side, but he later states that he feels no pain, implying that he was simply ammused by the physical contact. *In Twin Toys it is revealed that Wayne could talk before Lucien and that he first used his "Good-Boy" voice when he reported to his mother that an owl had stolen the toy, but his mother accused him of lying. This is an inconsistancy as right now the family (minus Lucien) seem to familiarize his "good-Boy" voice as him telling the truth, as opposed to a lie, but it could be that this could have affected his psyche making assosiate his good-boy voice with lying and thus he eventually grew to use it as such, and his parents simply accepted this habit but misunderstood it as him being truthful. Category:Characters